Ike Dreyar
"My fate is was never sealed from the beginning it was the start of my goal that I will break the inevitable and become the Greatest Hero ever known throughout the land cause the way I see it I am goanna end it with a bang and prove people wrong Dragon King Style". |alias = |color = White |text = Black |name = Ike |race = Dragon/human |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 5'9 |weight = |hair = White |eyes = Teal |birthday = September 10 |blood type = O- |occupation = |status = Alive |powers = Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic Summoning Magic Sword Magic |weapons = Zangestu}} Appearance Ike is a short, boy with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention to himself. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end and also wears a turquoise scraf. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young looking for his age and has the appearance of a child. When Ike turns into Zero (Note that when I mean Ike true form is Jude I mean that Ike's power increases so far it unlocks his true self) he usually has his hair swept back instead of spiked up. He wears a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. After that, he wore heavy armor that pulsed colors according to his vitality. The armor included a humanoid helmet with horns protruding from the forehead and a cape. Personality Ike has MPD ("Multiple Personality Distorter") having two different personalities of himself one for example he can be hotheaded being over confident and saying he is the next "World's Greatest Hero" and that he will find his father , Ike always keeps a vow saying that he will never lose his goal and that the day he loses it is the day he dies this makes Ike a worthy fighter and with a strong heart of will thus also making a name for himself. Ike second personality of him happens commonly out of battles him being chill and not talking much which was stated to drive his father nuts. History Ike is the son of the Almighty Dragon God Zeref, who he was raised and taught his ability, also teaching him how to read,write, and learn about all the exciting things from life. Ike grew older and got stronger every year and his father told him about why people reach certain types of goals they wish to attain before they die as a moral lesson but at the age of 10, Ike's father vanishes on him one day and never returned leaving Ike all alone. Ike grew on his own for the last 7 years and is in search for his father but also living up to that one goal he will attain and that is to make his father proud and become the World's Strongest Hero. Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic: Being the Elemental Dragon Slayer Ike has the ability to use all the elements but like all Slayer he cannot eat his own element he produces himself, he knows the following elements so far Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth Ike uses Fire as his main cause its his strongest Element. Also when Ike uses Fire his eye contacts turn Orange. But the back draw about this if Ike chooses to use another element in a fight it will cost a huge amount of Mana for this power magic. Even though Ike posses a huge amount of rare power it is without a doubt not unstoppable Ike may seem like a god but he isn't Ike has 4 major drawbacks one being he is highly vulnerable to Non Elemental Attacks that do 3x times the normal damage that he would receive,most of Ike's spells and attacks take time to cast making him open for seconds making his enemy have a small advantage, Ike cannot keep eating Elements constantly he will get sick that amount he can absorb is atleast two times in battle,and he get motion Sickness to any moving vehicle expect if its an animal providing it as an example if Ike where to riding a Pegasus he would be fine due to the fact he doesn't consider animals as a vehicle of transport. Enhanced Sense of Smell: Due to being a Dragon Ike has a strong sense of smell being about to smell the scent of anything 2-6 miles away. Enhanced Physical Strength and Stamina Ike is very Strong possessing a large amount of Physically Strength able to hold to pick up three houses at once with complete ease and Ike also due to fighting very often he is able to withstand a vase amount of Pain dealt to him. But Ike lacks in speed shown to Summoning Magic: Ike is able to summon a vase amount of object and creatures to assist him in battle at anytime. Zanpakuto: Zangestu: Is Ike's personal weapon giving to him by his father the sword is custom made the handle being wrapped in a peach/turquoise cloth and the blade is colored extremely white like snow and on the blade it has carvings with the glowing color turquoise and with the saying "Yukimura the Dragon Who Will Sore The Heavens " in Dragon Tongue on the Blade. Ike is shown to be deeply attach to this sword drawing it when he get serious in battle and when he does he is shown to be a master wielding it, Ike says that this sword is sign of his determination of his goal. 'Transformations:' *'Dragon Force': Ike is able to unlock Dragon Force mode which his skin starts becoming like Dragon Scales and his voice becomes deeper and magical energy surrounds him making him 10 x stronger. *'Dragon Force Rebuke': Ike slightly gets spikier and his eyes glow Blue White also making him have more Dragon Scales appear on his skin. With this he grows even more stronger making his elements amplify even higher above average giving him a major boost in strength. Also when this is activated Ike turns into a completely different version of himself known as Zero "The Slayer who Slays all" appearing to be a completely different apperance this is said to be Ike as an Older version of himself and said to be from the future who comes to aid the younger Ike when needed basically meaning Ike future self will come to his aid. *'Dragon King': In this Form Ike turns into another completely other person known as "Dragon King Yuikimura" this is said to be Ike's Counter part meaning that Yukimura is the real Ike and the other Ike was just a default appearance to cover up the true power in other form. Yukimura stands for "The one whose flames burn hotter than 1000 suns", Yukimura looks nothing like the other Ike due to Yukimura being a different person in body and soul although Ike spirit remains in Yukimura head like Yukimura's mind stays in Ike's also and Yukimura's personality being he is more hotheaded and thinks battle is everything. The reason this is the so called "the real Ike" is because Ike's father once said "Ike your true inner self will come when you tap into your true desire for strength and once that person you really are awakens your thirst for Victory will grow". So far this is Ike last known form but not his strongest due to the fact he has only use this once. Trivia *Ike is known to forget he is the Elemental Dragon Slayer cause he rarely combines Elements and usaually rather just uses one Element. *Ike's favorite food is Sea Slat Ice Cream. *Ike's name translates to "One Who Always Smiles", While Zero Translates "One Who will be Noticed by Many". This is a clear description to Ike because his goal is similar to his name Zero because he wants to be notcied by people by becoming the World's Greatest Hero, while his orginal name Ike shows that Ike is always seen to have a smile. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Martial Artist Category:Original Characters Category:Sword User